That Story I Wrote 5 Years Ago
by PeteWentz
Summary: Just read it and find out...SLASH...fluffy-ish...twincest mentionings...Oh and a little HG&DM HP&DM, but mainly Harry/Ron...*review review review*...still not sure sbout the name...
1. Spin the Bottle

**disclaimer; I own nothing, J.K.Rowling does, so don't sue me**

* * *

It was the end of the year at Hogwarts, and everyone was more than willing to go. It was the end of the trios fourth year, and the twins decided to throw a party in the common room. It was your average party there were drinks, dancing, and music. As the night grew on, other houses came to party as well. Around midnight not many people were left, but Fred declared that they were going to play spin the bottle. 

"Okay, only two rules, one, you must kiss the person and two you have to do it in front of everyone." George said. Everyone agreed. They all sat in a circle around the empty butterbeer bottle.

"I'll go first since it _was_ my idea." Fred stated as he spun the bottle. It seemed to spin forever. Who it landed on would shock everyone. Fred looked at George not sure what to do, did he dare kiss him in public? They leaned over to each other and kissed, it was short and sweet, but enough to make all the girls swoon." Your turn Hermione."

"Um, okay." She said still recovering from what she just witnessed. She leaned forward and spun the bottle. It stopped on none other than Draco Malfoy.

He grimaced and said "Well it could be worse.", and was about to quickly kiss her, when she caught the back of his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss, to everyone's surprise. He was reluctant to break the kiss, but his Slytherin got the better of him. "Okay, shows over who's next?" All eyes immediately went to Harry who was sitting to his right. He leaned forward and spun it.

He watched it turn into a whirl of color, hoping beyond hope that it wouldn't land on…but it did. Everyone was now staring at him, unsure of what to say, so instead they sat there and silently waited for the kiss to happen or not. He tentatively leaned forward to where they sat. His heart beating faster than during a dementor attack. He pressed his lips against theirs and soon was kissing as passionately as Hermione and Draco, if not more. He sadly ended the kiss in realization that everybody could see him.

He blushed like mad and ran up to the boy's dormitory, hoping that no one noticed the tent forming in his pants.He jumped onto his bed trying to think about anyone but them. He was unsuccessful in doing so, and just as he was about to fall asleep, the last person he wanted to see walked into the room.

"Harry, are you okay?" they asked.

* * *

so who wants more?...no reviews, no story, because I don't really like it all that much, but then again I just started, INPUT PLEASE! 


	2. Secrets Revealed

"_Harry are you okay?"_ _they asked._

"Just peachy!" Harry said, trying (but failing) to not sound sarcastic.

"Right." They said, as they sat down on the edge of Harry's bed, while Harry curled up into a ball trying not to think about how close they were. "Look, I'm sorry you had to kiss me, it must have been really uncomfortable."

"Yeah, well goodnight then." Harry said a little too coldly.

"Well, when you left Cho Chang had to kiss Neville! She almost threw up all over-"

"That's great, Ron, but I really don't care."

"Sorry." Ron said sounding rather hurt.

"No, I'm sorry. I've just been thinking…"

"About what?" Ron prompted.

"Um, well," could Harry tell him, _he is your best friend, he'll understand,_ he _is_ the one I'd miss most, _just tell him, you'll feel better,_ fine I will. "Ron, I think I might, like…guys."

"Oh." Said Ron, his voice cracking slightly, _isn't this exactly what he wanted? Yes, but I'm not gay, right?_ Ron thought.

"I'm sorry, it's been bothering me for awhile, not knowing if I would be accepted, just don't tell anyone okay?" Harry said a little rushed.

"Yeah, no problems mate." Ron said a little farther away inside his mind, now Harry had got _him_ thinking.

* * *

The next day they said their goodbyes, and set off for their summer. And the regular ensued, Dementors attacked, he found out about a secret organization run by Dumbledore, and got off in a magical hearing that was completely against him. It was now a few days before they were to return to Hogwarts, and they would of course be spending it at headquarters. Harry started to notice that Hermione was looking at him strange for the past couple of days, and was starting to wonder why.

"Hey, Hermione?"Harry asked, one day before school while Ron was downstairs.

"Yes?" Hermione replied.

"I've noticed you've been looking at me weird lately, and you won't look at me right now," Harry pointed out.

"Well, it's just…"

"Yes?"

"I, um…n-no reason." She finally finished.

"Hermione really what's wrong?"

"I've kind of noticed, that you've staring at Ron strangely, which caused me to look at you weird, because I was confused as of why you looked at him that way, until recently." She said very fast.

"Oh…" said Harry. " And, uh, w-why is that?"

"Because you've got a crush on him, and don't try to deny it. I know the symptoms; I used to like him too." She said. _Used to like_ so who does she fancy now? Harry thought.

"You used to like him?"

"Um, well yes." She was now blushing furiously.

"But you don't like Ron anymore?" Harry asked.

"No, not anymore, it was really just a crush." She admitted.

"Well do you like anyone now?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, but I'm not saying who." she said defiantly.

"Oh, come on...who is it?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" he nodded so she started to continue." It's-" She was cut short as Ron walked in and started complaining about how annoying his mom can be.

* * *

Well...I wrote second chapter anyway...I didn't get a review yet, but I believe it's sbout to get _interesting_... 


	3. Plot Twist Time

Nothing else happened that day, they ate dinner, went to bed, and woke up to go back to Hogwarts. It was a long ride there for Harry because Ron( and Hermione) was off in the prefect cabin. Instead he sat in the compartment with Ginny, Nevile, and a girl named Luna. They arrived soon after Harry met back up with Ron and Hermione. He could see theese strange horse-like things, but no one else could, and he left it alone seeing as how they already thought he was crazy. He tried to go straight to the dorm room after dinner but got interrupted by Seamus, who accused him all things the the Ministry said, and Ron took up for him.

That made Harry feel better, he looked up at Ron who smiled at him, that sexy smile of his, but Harry was still mad at Seamus. So he just continued to the dorm, and Ron followed, telling him that Seamus was wrong. Harry waved Ron off so he could be alone. He really wasn't that tired, but he went to bed anyway. His dream started as usual, it was really just a recolection, only better, of the one time he kissed Ron. But it didn't last long, soon the dream changed as it had been doing lately, into that hallway with that door he just coulnd't reach.

He woke up with a yelp, his scar searing in pain. he looked up when the pain had subsided, Ron was sitting up in his bed staring at Harry, this made him blush as he asked,"Ron what are you doing awake?"

"Oh," Ron said. "you were mutting, in your sleep."

"Oh." Harry said blushing a bit more, _thank goodness for the darkness_." Sorry, Ron, just...go back to bed." Ron shrugged and and layed back down. Harry fell into an uneasy sleep with that stupid door.

* * *

The next day was the first day of classes, it was an okay day, considering Umbridge, until potions class. Malfoy kept bugging him, and getting points docked from Gryffindor. After class he told Ron and Hermione he'd see them later, because it was their turn to patrol the hallways. He started off toward the common room, but suddenly was pulled backwards into an empty classroom. 

"What the-" Harry started but immediately froze seeing who it was. "Malfoy?"

"Yes, I'll get right to the point, I've got a proposition for you that will make Ron jealous."

"WHAT!?" Harry yelled thoroughly shocked.

"Oh, come on. I can see it plainly, the way you talk around him, the way you look at him when he doesn't notice, it's all there."

"Wow...Hermione was right then I guess." Harry said. " So what's this 'proposition'?"

"Well, I asume you've realized your gay, and I'm pretty sure I'm bi, so do you want to go out?"

"WHAT!?" Harry yelled again.

"Come on, I'm asking you out. You couln't possibly be that stupid." Draco sneered.

"What's in it for you?"

"Well, as you may have noticed, Granger's looking pretty hot this year."

"WHAT!?" Harry was starting to think that this was his new catch-phrase. "She's a muggleborn though, wouldn't your parents disown you?"

"Probably, but so what , since _you-know-who_'s back they haven't really payed much attention to me, so what would they care." He said this and turned away from Harry, who expected him of brushing away tears.

"Fine, I'll go out with you."

"Really?" He said turning back to Harry.

"Yeah, I suppose it could work, making them jealous."

"Well then, there's a Hogsmeade visit next weekend, and I suppose that's as good a time as any to let the school know that we're dating." Draco said a bussiness-like manor.

"Sure." Harry agreed.

"Bye then Pot-Harry." Draco said before leaving. _This won't be all that bad_, Harry thought, _at least we've struck a truce if it doesn't make them jealous_. With this Harry made his way to the Gryffindor common room to wait until dinner.

* * *

Okay, so I really like the story now that I've added this. I also want to say that if I get reviews chapters will be added faster. Thank you! 


	4. First Date

The week passed and somehow Harry was able to keep the the Draco encounter a secret from Ron and Hermione, even though he tried to tell them, he just couldn't. Of course all would be known on Saturday. As Harry joined Ron and Hermione in the que for people getting checked to go to Hogsmeade, Draco walked right up to Harry to wait in line.

"What do you want Malfoy?"Ron asked.

"What, Harry, you didn't even tell your friends?"

"Why did malfoy just call you _Harry_?"Ron questioned.

"Um, well...do you remember what I had told you at the end of last year?"

"Yeah..."Ron said to Harry getting a little worried.

"Well, Draco found out...and he asked me on a date." Harry finished lamely.

"And you accepted?" Hermione said, sounding a little hurt as she also knew about Ron. He wanted to tell her it was to make Ron jealous, but if he said that then he'd have to tell her it was to make her jealous too. Ron seemed to be shock.

"Come on Harry let's get going." Draco said before pulling Harry to the front of the line.

* * *

Draco took Harry all over Hogsmeade, they talked and laughed, and found out that once you really got to know someone they can be tolerable. It was around four when they walked past the sheirking shack, just to see Ron and Hermione talking, while leaning on the fence. They stopped talking as Draco pulled Harry nearer, before Harry knew what happened Draco put his arms around Harry's waist and kissed him. Harry was a little shocked, but soon melted into it, he wasn't Ron, but it was still good.

"hem-hem" Hermione did an impresion of Umbridge, that even made her shiver. Harry realized where he was and pulled away from a smirking Draco.

"What do you want Granger?"

"Well, you just kind of-"

"You just bloody kissed my best friend in front of me!" Ron yelled.

"What about it?" Draco smirked."Are you _jealous_ Weasel."

"No!" Ron yelled back a little too quickly.

"Right...well we're going to go somewhere a bit more _private_." With that Draco pulled a stunned Harry away from a speechless Hermione and angry Ron.

* * *

Draco took Harry back up to the school, suprisingly nobody had noticed Harry and Draco yet. They went and sat under the pale beech tree before Draco started talking. " Well, do far the plan's working."

"You kissed me." Harry said just registering this.

"Yeah, and succeded in making the Weasel jealous, and hopefully Granger. What, you thought that just because we're doing this meant that we can't fool around."

"WHAT!?"

"Man, you've been saying that alot, well it's about time for dinner, shall we?" He said as he stood up, offering a hand to Harry, who took it and they walked up to the castle. Not many people were in the Great Hall, but there were enogh to see as Draco pecked Harry on the lips and said 'bye love'. Harry turned Weasley red, and went to sit at the far end of Gryffindor table. it wouldn't take long for this rumour to spread, but of course it wasn't _really_ a rumour. Just then it hit Harry, that the ministry was against him, that Voldemort was back, that owl exams were coming up even, his friends weren't talking to him, and most of all he wasn't even with the right person...and he thought his life couldn't get worse.

* * *

Well, isn't that just sad, I really should be nicer...I'll give him some hope in the next chapter shall I?...Oh and REVIEW, pweez! 


	5. Some Advice

Harry left the Great Hall early not wanting to run into Ron or Hermione. He sat in the dorm room thinking about the predicament he was in. There was a thunderclap from outside as it started to rain, before he knew it he was crying. There was a knock at the door, and Harry tried to wipe the tears as he said'come in'.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier." were the first words out of Ron's mouth.

"What? No!...it was my fault that I didn't push him away when he tried to kiss me-"

"Tried to kiss you, Harry, he did!...and you let him."

"Ron, please don't get angry, I know you don't like Draco, but he offered to go out with me, and I accepted. I mean there aren't that many _guys_ willing to go out with me here."

"Well you could've asked me, I mean I am your _best friend_."

"WHAT!?...I really am saying that too much."

"Well, I don't know...I'm just being a prat." Ron said this as he climbed into bed, and turned off is lamp.

"Ron?" Harry said, but when there was no reply, he gave up and went to bed.

* * *

There was always tension in the air between Harry and his two best friends, even when they started the D.A. as the year wore on. Harry continued to date Draco, Hogsmeade visits, sitting with eachother during class, and so on. Everything seemed so repetative, that was until he had the dream. It wasn't the normal one, in this one he was Nagini, and he attacked Mr.Weasley. 

He awoke screaming, and in a cold sweat, Ron freaked once he found out what happened. They were rushed to Dumbledore's office, and thankfully Mr.Weasley was found in time. The trio were to stay at Grimwald Place for the remainder of the holiday. Ron was a bit kinder now, but Hermione wasn't. Harry _really _wanted to break up with Draco now, who wanted him to do things Harry wouldn't even consider,(well not right away) doing with Ron, but he wasn't sure how to. Maybe he could talk to Sirius, he could also mention the dream...

He got his chance when Mrs.Weasley was serving lunch in the room over, and Sirius stayed behind in the room they had been cleaning. He was examening the old Black family tree on the wall.

"Sirius, I..uh, was wondering if I could talk to you?" _Way to start the conversation Harry_, he told himself.

"I believe you already are." he said back.

"Right, well...hypopthetical situation; say you've fallen in love with your best friend, and now are dating someone to make them jealous, and it was working, but the other person who's supposed to get jealous and go with the other person you're dating is too stubborn to admit their feelings, so they're still dating you, what would you do?"

"That's quit a detailed '_hypothetical_' situation."

"Um, yeah" Harry said blushing a little.

"Well, I'd go ahead and admit my feelings to Ron, and then dump the other person as soon as you get back to Hogwarts."

"Yeah but...wait how do you know I'm not talking about Hermione?"

"So it _is _you in that situation, and it's not her because I know what you're going through." Sirius finished.

"Huh?" Harry said.

"Promise that you won't tell anyone about this?"

"Sure." Harry said a little uneasy.

"I was in love with Remus."

"WHAT!?"

"Still am...we're kind of going out behind Molly's back."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, it all started in my fith year, when I realized what my feelings for my best friend meant."

"How'd you end up together?' Harry said, now fully obsorbing the shock.

"Well, I just kissed him, New Years eve as the clock chimed."

"What happened?'

"Well, he kissed back."

"Wow..."

"Well, let me know if my advice helps."

"Right." Harry said as he went to get a sandwich. _maybe he could try the same with Ron..._Harry thought, completely forgetting about the dream. He was happy again, he was going to get Ron, no matter what it took, before he even went back to Hogwarts. _If it works, **of course it will, now stop thinking bad thoughts, and enjoys the holiday**, maybe I will..._he argued with himself as he ate his lunch, before returning to cleaning, now happier than he'd been in awhile.

* * *

YAY!...told you I'd be nicer...well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, if not feel free to click the **Review **button with some comments or even ideas for the next chapter...until next time, _Hasta Luego-_EvilSquirrelGirl 


	6. Fly's Undone

Harry spent the next couple of days fantasizing about New Years. Finally the day arrived, it was going to be great! Ron would be his tonight, he kept telling himself. Mrs.Weasley was having a mini-party for that night, everyone was there. They ate and drank and eventually got ready for the clock to hit twelve.

"TEN."They all shouted.

"NINE."Harry got closer to Ron.

"EIGHT." He wished the clock would go faster.

"SEVEN. SIX. FIVE. FOUR. THREE." His heart was pounding out of his chest.

"TWO. ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Harry turned to see Ron in a close embrace with Hermione.

* * *

Harry ran to their bedroom in Grimwald Place as his heart broke. _What was I even thinking!,_ Harry scorned himself, _How could this have worked, I'm so stupid._ While Harry was inwardly making himself feel worse Ron walked into the room. 

"Harry?" he said uncertantly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Ron" he said as he wiped the wetness from his eyes.

"Harry something's defiantly wrong! You don't just run off all of the sudden-"

"You don't just snog your best friend either!"

"Harry, is that what this is about?" he walked over and sat down on Harry's bed." I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd be that freaked about Hermione and I dating."

"WHAT!?...I haven't said that in awhile."Harry noticed

"Well, I was wrong."

"Just a little..."

"Sorry...I didn't see it happening either."Ron said. "I mean not with her anyway..."Ron said this last bit more to himself, but Harry heard him, but he was too upset to be **even more** upset, jealous, whatever it was he was feeling!

"Right, well...I'm going to bed."Harry mumbled.

"Okay."Ron said as he turned and uncertantly left the room.

* * *

Harry stayed upstairs for the remainder of the holiday, not wanting to see _them_ together. Finally Harry was able to go back to school, it felt like one of the longest train rides ever. After dinner where Harry sat at the other end of the table, he found Draco lurking by the Fat Lady. "Draco, what are you doing here?" 

"Oh, I just saw Hermine leading Weasel, how did she put it...'_somewhere more secluded'."_Draco looked disgusted.

"Oh..."

"Oh?OH! Is that all you can say!"Draco yelled.

"Draco calm down!"

"Yeah,well..."He said as he looked at Harry, a strange glint in his eyes. He suddenly pulled Harry into a rough kiss. He broke it and led him into an empty classroom, where he continued the kiss. Harry knew what he was doing, and honestly didn't care anymore. He felt the same as Draco, if they could do it they would too, even if it was out of spite. draco reached up and started to unbutton Harry's shirt, after it was off Harry returned the favor. Harry wasn't really sure what he was doing, but continued to kiss down Draco's chest and abdomen. He reached a kneeling position and brushed his hand over the buldge in Draco's pants, who breahted out '_Hemione_'. When Harry stopped he urgred him on. Harry then started to unzip Draco's pants when the someone said "Harry?" from the doorway's direction.

He looked up,hand still on Draco's zipper, to see Ron standing there looking hurt. Ron turned and left before Harry could say anything. Draco made an impatient noise, before looking down to Harry and asking. "What's wrong?"Harry pointed to the dorr that was wide open."Who was it?"

"Ron..."Harry said dryly.

"Oh, well...whatever right?" he said this even though he sounded a bit ashamed of himself. Harry stood up and put his shirt back on, throwing draco his."Where are you going?"

"To find Ron before it's too late. I'd suggest you find Hermione..."

"But they're together?"

"Yeah, well...whatever right...oh and your fly's undone."Harry walked out of the room before Draco could reply.

* * *

Well only one more chapter tear please review, Sorry it took so long to update I had run out of ideas..which would be great if you have any!..or complements.I also want to know if you like the name of the story, I'm thinking about changing it.Till next time!-Me 


	7. The End

**A/N;Last chapter!...tear**

* * *

He ran after Ron, trying to see where he went. He ended up going outside, he walked toeard the lake and as he did he saw someone sitting under the pale beech tree. He slowly aproached them, and said."Ron, are you alright?" 

"FIne."came a strained, tear soaked voice.

"Ron, you're not _fine_."Harry said sitting down next to him.

"Why are you even here?You looked plenty occupied with _Draco..."_

_"_I'm here because I was only going out with _him_ to make _you _jealous."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah and he wanted to make Hermione jealous..."

"WHAT!?"

"I'm really sorry Ron...please don't hate me."

"Harry, I..."Ron wasn't sure what to say.

"I'll be going then..."Harry said as he stood up, but was pulled back down.

"I could never hate you,Harry. To be honest I only started dating Hermione to make you jealous, becuase...well,I _was _jealous."Ron confessed.

"Oh..."was all Harry could say.

"I've liked you since the end of fourth year, I just didn't know how to tell you.Then you went off snogging Malfoy..."

"Ron,I'm sorry..."

"Yeah."

"You know I like you too."

"Reallly?"Harry closed the space between them and kissed Ron breifly before repliying.

"Yes,really."Ron looked stunned, but ina good way.

"I've been hoping you'd do that for awhile."

"I have too."He said as he leant in to do so again.

"So, Malfoy likes Hermione?"Ron asked.

"Way to ruin a moment, but yes he does." Harry looked across the lake to the setting sun."We should probably be going back inside."Ron stood up and offered a haned to Harry, who accepted.

"So does this mean you're my boyfriend?"Ron asked as they walked back to the caslte.

"I suppose so."harry replied smiling as he swung his and Ron's hands back and forth.

"Good."Ron replied as he pecked Harry on the cheek.

* * *

They walked all the way back up to Gryffindor tower like this, as they reached theportrait hole they were blocked by a couple snogging."_Hem,hem_."Ron said, impersonating Umbridge like Hermione had. 

"Ron!"Hermione jumped,pushing Draco away."Harry!"

"Hermione calm down,Harrry knows."Ron said, a worried look came over her face, but Ron lifted Harry hand in his own.Her expresion changed into a smile and she ran to them, pulling tham into a bone crushing hug.

"Congratulations."Draco said pulling them back to the present sitiuation.

"Um, well Draco and I are kind of going out now."She said blushing as he put his arm around her. Harry smiled at Draco, who winked at him in a knowing manor.

* * *

The rest of the year wasn't as nice, but it was better now that Harry had Ron. He was also glad to have his friends back, who were willing to go and fight at the Ministry of Magic with him, even if it didn't turn out that well. The best was having them there to comfort him and reasure him that no matter what they'd be there with him, no matter what.

**THE END**

* * *

Well there it is, still not _so_ sure about the title, but I thank Rem10124 for the idea!...I'm thinking about continuting this story, but jumping ahead to the seventh book...PLEASE REVIEW!-EvilSquirrelGirl 


End file.
